


His Constellations

by catnipArsen



Series: Falling Stars [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV Third Person Omniscient, Stargazing, Top Bertolt Hoover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipArsen/pseuds/catnipArsen
Summary: When a homesick Bertholdt talks to an also homesick Reiner, the two find comfort in each other.





	His Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm. So. Tired.
> 
> This was supposed to be added on to my _[One Shots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11034483/chapters/24594600)_ collections but I really really liked it and wanted to post it separately. 
> 
> Plus it's been a while since I did anything with my two favorite boys. They deserve love ♥  
> It was also originally supposed to be a threesome between all of them but I...didn't do that...obviously. Maybe someday idk aha 
> 
> You know the drill, any typos or mistakes, pls let me know im so sleepy, gnight  
> Edit- Fixed typos n stuff

The night was silent.  

The sky was completely clear, and the stars that loomed overhead were vibrant and created a very subtle, but very beautiful glow.  The moon was waxing, so the three warriors' setting was minutely lit.  A light breeze fluttered over them, cooling their skin at its touch.  Grass swayed with the breeze, every so often grazing Bertholdt's face as he gazed into the sky.  The stars here were different; some of the constellations were the same but some were new.  Others didn't appear at all.  Of course, this would be expected considering he was in a completely new part of the world.  The stars would change.  Or perhaps, _he_ was the one who changed.  Changed location, changed perspective.  The constellations he recognized were a small reminder of his home, a home to which he longed to return.  He reached his hand up to the sky towards Ursa Major, his last physical connection to home, and inhaled deeply.

From the corner of Bertholdt's eye, he saw another hand raise up towards the constellation.  He turned his head to see his best friend, his Reiner, lying beside him.  His arm was outstretched toward Leo, but his eyes were fixated on Bertholdt.  How long had he been awake, Bertholdt thought, hoping that the answer was only a few moments, not like Bertl had done anything worth being ashamed over.  Slowly, Bertholdt put his hand down at turned his attention back to the sky.  "What are you doing?"  The blond boy beside him asked softly. 

Bertholdt inhaled again before answering.  "Nothing."  Reiner raised an eyebrow and lowered his arm.

"Nothing?  That didn't look like nothing to me."  Bertl didn't respond and instead kept his focus on the familiar constellations.  There seemed to be only two he recognized; Ursa Major and Leo.  The rest were foreign, as was everything else on this island and that rested in his heart a lot heavier than he felt it should have.  "Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine."  Bertholdt muttered.  

Reiner frowned.  "You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not."

"You are."

Bertholdt sighed and pointed to Ursa Major.  "I saw the constellation and it reminded me of home.  Nothing's wrong.  I just miss home."  Reiner followed Bertholdt's guide up to the constellation, noted its familiarity, but then promptly turned his attention back to his friend. 

"Yeah, so do I.  But we'll be back before you know it."  Reiner smiled.  "Don't give up hope, Bertl."

"I won't."

"Good.  Better get some rest.  We have a busy day tomorrow, with cadet orientation and all."

"Yeah."

"Good night."

"Night."  Bertholdt heard Reiner shifting around, readjusting so he could get comfortable again.  Bertl didn't bother.  He was perfectly content at watching the stars above him.  He watched the two constellations he knew, and the countless others he did not.  Back home in Marley, Bertholdt would always comment on the stars, having learned about them in a book he read.  Marcel and Reiner gobbled up the information as if it were vital for their survival.  Annie and Pieck were neutral about the whole thing, willing to listen if they happened to be around but they never jumped for joy.  Porco, however, always scoffed when Bertl would go on astrology tangents.  He pretended that it bored him but Bertholdt knew better when, every time despite claiming how boring it was, he would listen more intently than any of the others.  Bertl missed Porco.  He missed Pieck, he missed his friends, his instructors, his mom.  She was so kind.  He always, always, thought about his mom.  He thought about her cooking, her laugh...hugs.

Reiner had just closed his eyes when he heard quiet, shaky breaths from the boy beside him.  Curious, he popped one eye open to see what Bertl was up to.  Bertholdt had his hands clamped over his mouth.  He was trembling.  He was crying.

Reiner jolted up and reached for his friend, concern washing over him like a wave.  "H-hey, Bertl..."

Bertholdt sat up too, burying his face in his hands.  "It's dumb.  I know we'll go back eventually."

The blond scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around Bertl's shoulders.  "It's not dumb.  We all want to go back."  Bertholdt glanced at the blonde girl lying on his other side, sound asleep, then turned to Reiner.  "This whole place is new to all of us.  I hate it here.  I don't know anything here.  I do know, though, that we will make it through."  

"You're right."  Bertholdt murmured.  His eyes once again fixated on the stars.  "Sorry to bother you."  

Reiner placed his hands on either side of Bertholdt's face and forced him to meet his eyes.  "You don't bother me.  You never bother me.  I don't want you to ever think that you do."

The moonlight, albeit as minute as it was, provided just enough illumination for Reiner to make out Bertholdt's face.  He stared at him for a long while, amazed at how well the little boy he knew from home had grown into a young man but still retained some of the features he knew from years ago; his eyes, glossy now with tears, still kept all of the wonder that he knew Bertholdt craved.  His face had grown and matured, but it was still the sweet boy he had fallen for; the boy that had helped him up off the ground after Reiner's fight with Porco.  His skin was still that beautiful olive complexion, and he hadn't even needed to be exposed to the sun to get that sun kissed tone (Reiner was a little jealous that he could never achieve such a beautiful hue.)  

Reiner's thumbs wiped away the stream of tears coming from Bertholdt's eyes; those stunning, unnaturally beautiful green eyes.  Bertl let out a long, quavering breath and relaxed into Reiner's touch.  "Thank you."  He sniffled.  "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"  

"For breaking down."

Reiner huffed and moved his hands to intertwine with Bertholdt's.  "Oh, god forbid you're a human with human emotions and human coping methods.  You silly human."  

Bertholdt felt a smile pull at his lips and he leaned in to rest his head on Reiner's shoulder.  "Yeah.  I don't know.  Maybe it's just stress."

"No doubt.  I don't blame you one bit."

Bertholdt rested there on Reiner's shoulder for a long while as he blinked his eyes free of tears.  It was odd how just being close to another person from one's hometown could make Bertholdt feel completely at ease.  He smelled like home, he felt like home.  To Bertholdt, right now, Reiner was home; and as Bertholdt inhaled deeply, he lightly nuzzled Reiner's neck and planted several light kisses wherever his lips could touch.  Reiner was taken aback, his heart beginning to pound in his chest.  "W-what are you doing?"  The kisses left Reiner's skin burning wherever they were placed.

The brunette pulled away.  "Should I stop?"

"N-no, no, no not if you don't want to.  I just want to make sure you're good before--"

Bertholdt snaked his arms around Reiner's neck, gaze locked onto those lips.  "Don't worry.  You're not taking advantage."  The blond felt a chill run through his body when Bertl's mouth barely ghosted over his own as he spoke in a low, smooth murmur.  "I want this."

"I do, too."  Reiner smiled and pressed his lips against Bertholdt's, hands finding their way to his hips to pull the brunette in closer.  Despite how many times he and Bertholdt kissed, Reiner was still a nervous wreck every time.  His heart beat so ferociously in his chest his whole body shook, and he was certain Bertholdt could feel it.  Reiner's fingers dug into Bertl's hips in hopes that it would calm his nerves.  

He did indeed feel Reiner's shaking.  It was endearing to him, and he never felt the need to bring it up; not before, and still not now.  In a way, Bertholdt felt it to be a sort of power trip--how the large, strong, burly man with him now could be reduced to a trembling little man at Bertholdt's touch...he found it incredibly mesmerizing, being able to do that to Reiner.  Bertholdt nipped at Reiner's bottom lip and admired the small, almost nonexistent hum that came from his partner.  If he was to be frank, he thoroughly enjoyed listening to Reiner's pleased noises; they seemed to always pool someplace deep inside Bertholdt and spur him on, and he had made a mental note long ago to try and make Reiner make any and every noise he could during their hushed late-night consultations.  

Bertl's lips moved from Reiner's down to his neck and his hands trailed down his torso, teasing at the hem of his shirt.  He could already feel Reiner's heat begin to increase beneath the fabric, and even now it seemed to sear his fingertips.  Reiner was already one step ahead of Bertholdt, because his hands had already slipped beneath Bertholdt's shirt and danced along his back, leaving hot little trails in their wake.  "You're so warm."  Bertholdt commented, adding a few nibbles here and there on Reiner's neck.  "Are you that eager?"

"Always."  Reiner chuckled, maneuvering so that Bertholdt would be able pull the shirt over Reiner's head and toss it aside.  His eyes glided over Reiner's body and Bertholdt's heart pounded; God, he was so beautiful.  The brunette smirked, capturing his lips once again with much more ferocity than he had before.  "Bertl."  He hummed though it was muffled by the other boy's mouth, once again igniting more fire deep in Bertholdt's body.  He took the opportunity from Reiner's hum to slide his tongue between his teeth.  As cliche as Bertl thought admitting this would be, nothing in the world had tasted quite as good as Reiner.  A quick roll of Bertholdt's hips created friction between the two, causing Reiner to let out a stifled moan.

He tugged at Bertholdt's shirt, begging to pull it off of him; Bertholdt obliged and tossed it haphazardly in the same heap with Reiner's shirt.  The air felt much cooler than it had before, but that was to be expected; Bertholdt was already a furnace, and having him be so aroused like this only raised his temperature further.  He shivered, but the coolness wouldn't distract or deter him.  He dipped his head down to Reiner's chest and planted little kisses along his collar bone down slowly, further and further south.  Bertholdt shot a glance upward at him as Reiner's cheeks flushed with red.  He swallowed hard, his mouth dry, as he watched his friend press a kiss to the bulge in Reiner's pants.  A shock zipped through him.  Fingernails dug into the earth below.

His chest heaved as Bertholdt mouthed continuously, every so often running the palm of his hand over the fabric.  "Bertholdt..."  Bertl's hands fussed with the waistline of Reiner's pajama pants, tugging them down so ridiculously slowly that Reiner couldn't help but let out an impatient whine.  "Why are you being so slow?"

"Effect."  Bertholdt smirked, finally releasing Reiner's cock from his pants.  "I like seeing you like this.  It's nice."

" _Nice._ "  Reiner repeated, followed by a loud gasp as the flat of Bertholdt's tongue slid over the head.  "G-god..."

Bertholdt gripped Reiner's hips, studying the blond's face as he continued his motions.  His mind flashed back to several months ago to when he and Reiner had first entertained the idea of giving head; the inexperienced teens had jumped into it without thinking it through one hundred percent and Bertholdt had ended up scraping one of his canines on Reiner's member.  Tears were shed by both, and their late-night consultations had ended for a while.  Both had been traumatized and had to ease back into it.  It was...a process, to say the least, but they made it work eventually.

He had to make sure not to do that again, so instead of taking Reiner completely in his mouth, he instead only took the head and sucked hard, his hand took care of the rest of the length.  "Bertholdt."  Reiner breathed, his face getting progressively hotter the longer Bertholdt's tongue danced around the tip of his member and his hand thrust in time with his mouth; his mouth was so warm.  "I-it's so good.  S-so good..."

Bertholdt beamed.  Already this was several steps above the last time he tried this.  He decided to be a little more bold and took about another inch of Reiner's length--very careful to avoid injury--and the sight of Reiner's face softening more and more drove Bertholdt crazy.  He let his free hand make its way to stroke Reiner's face.  His thumb glided over Reiner's lips and he felt the shallow puffs of air coming from him.  As Bertholdt ran his tongue over Reiner's head again, Reiner ran his tongue over Bertholdt's thumb; it was something Bertl didn't expect he'd like so much.  His own cock throbbed at the sensation and a moan emitted from deep in his throat, sending vibrations through to Reiner causing him to let out a moan of his own.

"Do you like it?"  Reiner asked, grabbing hold of Bertholdt's hand and guiding the rest of his fingers to his lips.  "Should I do it more?"

Bertl popped off Reiner and rested his head against his stomach, the skin burning in the best of ways.  He peered up at him, eyes half lidded.  "Please?"  Without hesitation, Reiner took Bertl's index and middle fingers in his mouth and sucked gently.  The sensation shot straight through and gathered down between Bertholdt's legs.  He let out a half-sigh and his eyes closed, but his hand that had been around Reiner's cock increased its pace.  Reiner growled, trying not to let his excitement make him do something he's regret, such as bite down on the fingers his tongue was working on.  

Bertholdt's thumb circled around the top of Reiner's member, spreading the thin layer of precome, and he felt the organ throb.  "B-Bertl..."  Reiner breathed, slightly muffled by the fingers in his mouth, "I'm close..."  The brunette smiled and stopped his motions altogether; Reiner let out a whine in protest.  Bertl pulled his fingers from Reiner's lips and pressed them against Reiner's entrance, feeling the man jerk at the touch.  

"Is this ok?"  Bertholdt murmured, low, quiet, peering up at Reiner with those gorgeous green eyes.  Reiner let out a trembling breath and nodded, his hands reaching to grab at Bertholdt's shoulders.  Bertl pressed his index finger in Reiner, immediately noticing the sheer heat of him; the tightness was his second observation.  After giving him a few moments to adjust, Bertholdt experimented with his finger.  He ultimately decided that thrusting wasn't necessary, not now anyway.  Instead, he curled his finger slowly and watched Reiner wriggle.  "How is it?"

Reiner gulped.  "Good...so good." Bertl soon added a second finger, watching closely at his partner's face.  Bertholdt had slid his fingers along the sensitive bundle of nerves several times and Reiner choked back a moan, and Bertl smirked.  He pressed his lips to the blond's member once more and lapped up the newest dribble of precome, before slowly removing his fingers.  As Bertholdt rose to his knees, he let out a sharp hiss when the fabric of his own pants rubbed up against his cock.  God, it hurt; it was rock hard, aching, and neglected.  To his dismay, a small wet spot had already formed on Bertholdt's pants.  Reiner grinned, noticing the wet spot.  "Did you come already?"

"Heh, you wish."  Bertl replied.  He let out his own shaky breath when he was finally freed from the cloth prison.  Awestruck, Reiner looked down at the member dripping strings of precome, and licked his lips.  Fuck, it looked _so goddamn good._

"Holy shit."  Reiner exhaled.  He could tell Bertholdt was in agony right now.  His face was flushed and his bangs stuck to his forehead, and his lip had started bleeding from how hard he was biting it.  "Can I help you with that?"  Hands snaked around Bertholdt's waist and pulled him closer, close enough for Reiner to bend down and slide his own tongue across the leaking member.  A shock wave of much needed pleasure, so overwhelming it almost hurt, burst through Bertl's body, and he let out a loud cry.  He clamped his hand over his mouth, eyeing Annie to make sure she was still asleep.  Her back was turned to them, but she didn't stir.  Bertholdt kept his hand on his mouth just in case.  

He wasn't sure how Reiner was doing it, making Bertholdt whimper whenever he brushed the tip with his tongue.  Every so often, he'd lick up and down the length, but most of his focus was on the head.  Either Reiner was more experienced with this than he let on, or Bertholdt was so inexperienced that, even if Reiner was giving him terrible head, he had no idea.  Either way, Bertholdt found his knees trembling, struggling to support his weight with all that extra pleasure running through his veins.  Unfortunately for him, that pleasure was finding it's way to his dick much faster than he thought it would.  "R-Reiner..."  He breathed out, clutching the blond's hair.  "Stop, I'm...I don't want to finish yet."

With one last slow lick that caused a shudder to run through Bertl, Reiner pulled away with a wide toothy grin on his face.  Clearly, according to Bertholdt's completely flustered and sweaty appearance, he had done a good job.  "Well?  How was it?"  Bertholdt lunged at Reiner, mouths colliding and tongues meshing together as his hands wrapped around Reiner's shoulders.  "That good?"  He chuckled in between lip-locks.

"So good."  Bertl responded.  He dipped back down to nip at his neck and collarbone.  His skin was searing now, and Bertholdt was sure that his own was, too.  

Reiner fell backwards into the grass and pulled Bertl with him, the brunette letting out a yelp.  "Don't wait anymore." Reiner moaned.  "Take me."

Bertholdt inhaled sharply and positioned himself, guiding Reiner's hips in the process, aware that the only lubrication he was going to have was Reiner's saliva that coated him.  "Are you sure?  We don't have any oil, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"Sorry."  Bertl murmured, pressing the head of his cock inside.  The immediate tightness sent hard shivers through Bertholdt's body.

"Keep going..."  The man below him urged.  Bertl did so, pushing as far in as he could, noting Reiner's winces of pain.  

"You're hurting."

Reiner smirked.  "It's fine.  I...I like it.  Keep going."  A roll of Reiner's hips made Bertholdt's body jolt.  He was apprehensive about continuing on in this manner, but Reiner had insisted he'd be fine.  Bertholdt trusted his word.  He pressed his lips on Reiner's softly, and started in with slow thrusts.  The first noise came from Reiner and it fluttered through the air, hitting Bertholdt's ears just right.  It was a soft noise, almost a whimper.  Bertl knew Reiner could make better sounds than that and made it a mission to uncover that sound.   He rolled his hips forward, creating a noise of his own.  His hand snaked down to wrap itself around Reiner's length and moved in time with Bertl's thrusts.

"Bertl,"  Reiner panted, "Bertholdt..."

"I have you."  His other hand threaded through Reiner's hair and gave it a light tug, giving him easier access to Reiner's neck.  A few open kisses later and Bertl found himself sucking the skin and leaving little red marks.  A swear came off Reiner's lips and was caught by Bertholdt's.  

"Harder."  Reiner begged.  Bertholdt obliged, and increased the ferocity.  He could feel both he and Reiner trembling at the new tempo and all the pleasure it created.  

Bertholdt smiled.  "My Reiner."  He moaned.  "Reiner."  His head rested in the crook of Reiner's neck, the scent of home no longer wafting off him.  Instead, it was the scent of sweat, sex, and exhaustion; still beautiful, still comforting.  Still so _hot._  "Reiner...Reiner."

"Shh.  Don't wake up Annie."  Reiner murmured.

"I don't care."  Bertholdt breathed.  "I don't care."  She could wake up right now and Bertholdt wouldn't stop.  She could watch them, touch herself to them, or yell at them and leave them for good, but he still wouldn't stop.  The only one he'd stop for was beneath him writhing in pleasure and on the brink.  Truth be told, he and Reiner had the misfortune of waking up during a couple of Annie's late-night self pleasure sessions; she could deal with one of theirs.  Selfish, Bertholdt knew, but he wasn't changing his mind now.  He couldn't.  Reiner would have to be the one to change it for him, and right now he didn't hear Reiner trying. 

No, instead he heard Reiner moaning.  Gasping.  His nails raked along Bertholdt's back, leaving red trails and plumes of steam in their wake.  A few last shallow breaths and Reiner was rolling his head back with a low, guttural growl; the very growl Bertholdt spent all night coaxing out of him that dripped with arousal, pleasure, and plea.  Bertholdt's hand continued to pump him throughout his climax, some of the warm liquid dribbling down onto his hand.  Most of it, though, ended up splattered over the blond's stomach.  Bertholdt kept up his pace, desperate for his own release.  

Reiner's lips ghosted over Bertl's ear and his fingers ran gently through his hair, damp with sweat.  "I love you, Bertl.  My Bertl."

"I love you, too."  He breathed.  "I love you so much."  He lifted his head and pressed their foreheads together, locking eyes for a long while.  His thrusts began to get more and more uneven as the heat within him increased.  "Reiner... I..."

"I gotcha."  He hummed, wrapping his arms around Bertholdt and holding him tight.  The brunette buried his face in his shoulder once more and let out a loud, breathless cry as he finished, collapsing on top of the giant beneath him.  Reiner could feel Bertholdt tremble in his embrace as he came down from his high.  Damn, he looked exhausted; but he looked so much better than before.  He looked...happy, and that made Reiner's heart soar.

Bertholdt's hot breaths tickled Reiner's skin.  "How are we going to clean up?"  He asked.  Reiner was about to ask 'clean what?' until he remembered the mess that had been all over his--now his and Bertl's-- stomach, and the mess that was in him.  They hadn't stocked up on water; what they had was their drinking water and it needed to be used sparingly.

"Shit."  Reiner groaned and Bertl giggled.  

"Problem for later, I guess?"

"Nah, here."  Reiner reached for his own pajama shirt and used that to clean what was on their stomachs.  "It got too warm anyway."  He winked.  Bertl giggled again.

Bertholdt rested his head on Reiner's chest.  The sound of his heartbeat was surreal and by far the best sound he'd ever heard.  Peering up at Reiner, who looked into the sky, he could swear that Ursa Major reflected in his eyes.  Impossible, though, but maybe just so impossible that it was true.  "Thank you."  Bertholdt hummed.  

 

✸✴✸

 

The next morning, Bertholdt and Annie began to gather their things.  Today was orientation for the military; their ticket to the interior.  Their ticket to the Coordinate.  Reiner had taken the pajama shirt and ran down to the river to rinse it, 'because he rolled into some mud in the middle of the night,' he told Annie.  Bertholdt couldn't tell, but he was certain that Reiner had rubbed the shirt all over the ground so it looked dirty.  

"How'd you sleep?"  Bertholdt asked, tossing his supplies in his bag.  

Annie shrugged.  "I slept fine.  Why do you ask?"

"No reason.  Small talk."  

"I see."  She murmured.  She had already gathered all her belongings and her bag was already slung over her shoulder.  "It did get a little warm last night though.  Strange weather patters for Paradis."

Bertholdt paused.  His eyes were fixated on the bag he held, far too afraid to meet Annie's gaze.  He could feel it boring into his skull and picking at his brain.  "Oh."  Was all he could mutter.

"I'm not mad."  Annie replied.  

Bertl finished shoving everything in his bag, but was unable to stand.  He didn't feel he had the strength.  Those eyes boring into him were sapping everything he had.  "It won't happen again.  I'm sorry."

Annie huffed and sat beside him.  "I just said I'm not mad.  Things happen.  Life happens."  She stared up into the sky.  "I'm glad you noticed them, too.  The stars."

Bertholdt finally braved a meek glance her way.  "They're the only familiar things here.  They're the only pieces of home."

"They're not the only pieces of home here.  Not to me."

"Oh?"

Annie stood as she saw Reiner running back to camp.  "Yeah.  There's you, too."

Bertholdt blinked as he processed Annie's words.  She felt him as home?  He hadn't thought of it like that before.  Sure, he sought that familiar comfort in Reiner last night, but it never occurred to him that he would always be a piece of home; he would always be that connection to home.  He didn't need the stars.  He didn't need Ursa Major or Leo in the sky above him. They were both already here.  "Are you ready?"  Reiner asked, pulling him out of thought.  The smile plastered on Reiner's face was endearing.  He offered out a hand.  Bertholdt smiled back, and took the hand; his new Ursa Major.


End file.
